The purposes of this clinical trial are: to determine the safety and tolerability of chronic administration of leukotriene D4 (MK-0476) in patients with chronic asthma for up to one year: to determine clinical efficacy of MK-0476 compared to placebo in the primary outcome variables over the twelve-week triple-blind treatment period and the clinical effects after the withdrawl of therapy.